


Too Much Girl

by lovelikerain611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikerain611/pseuds/lovelikerain611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not what you were saying last night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Girl

“So, basically, that’s how you gank a vampire,” the blonde said energetically, her large brown eyes alight. She rested one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the window sill. The windows were rolled down and her blonde hair whipped in the wind created by her truck doing 80 on a long stretch of Oklahoma highway.

You licked your lips and smiled. “Sure, okay. I still think I’ll leave the blood and guts stuff up to you, though.”

Jo shook her head, looking out the window. “You’re way too much girl.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” you muttered, and Jo smirked.

/*/

Jo’s hands were hot on your shoulders. They were smaller, more delicate, more feminine than a man’s hands—not even close to as rough, but still firm, commanding. Jo touched you like she knew the curves of your body like you did. Her hands on her shoulders marched you out to her truck, out of the noisy bar and too many beers.

You were drunk.

Not just drunk¸ but drunk enough to spin around to face the slightly taller blonde girl and press your lips against hers without so much as a “I think you’re sexy as fuck.”

The kiss was soft and wet and messy and when you pulled back, your lipstick smeared across Jo’s mouth like blood, you stumbled a bit, drunk on cheap beer and the way Jo licked her lips before smirking and coming in close for another kiss.

You grunted against her lips and felt the cool metal of the truck against your back, though the fabric of your jeans against your ass and lower back. Jo’s hands went to your hair, twisting in it tightly and pressing her face against hers.

She broke the kiss to plant a hot, wet trail of kisses down your ear and neck, across your jaw and collarbone.

An embarrassing stream of noises fell from your lips, your hands bracing themselves against Jo’s shoulders. “God, Jo,” you gasped. “Fuck.”

“Planning on it,” Jo mumbled against your skin, dragging her lips up to kiss across your cheek back to your mouth. “God, you taste like fucking cotton candy or some shit.”

“Thank you Britney Spears,” you giggled and Jo rolled her eyes.

“You are such a fucking girl,” she said, fumbling for her keys. She jammed the key in the lock of the door and had it open and you pressed against the seat before you could come up with a suitable reply.

Jo pressed you against the leather of the seats and worked at the button of your jeans. You grunted and lifted your hips as Jo dragged your jeans off your legs. She crawled up into the cab of the truck with you, her knee pressed between your legs. You ground down against her and she gave you a look, one eyebrow arched as if to say “really? You can’t wait?” but you whined and sat up, pressing your lips against hers again.

Jo kissed you back and ran a hand down to press against your hip, playing against the bows holding your underwear together. You grunted and arched your hips into Jo’s.

“Come on, baby, don’t be a tease,” you panted, reaching up to help Jo get her shirt off.

Jo tugged the shirt off and leaned in close again, pressing wet kisses against the corner of your mouth. You gasped desperately and fumbled for the clasp of her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders. You reached for her tits eagerly, rubbing your thumbs over the hardening nubs, squeezing and massaging eagerly as Jo nipped and kissed her way down your face again.

You whined when Jo tugged out of your reach, but the protest died in your throat as she licked a broad, wet stripe up your cloth covered sex. Your hips flexed and you groaned, embarrassingly loud.

“Fu-Fucking hell,” you sighed, and your hands went to Jo’s blonde curls.

Jo chuckled and mouthed your pussy through your underwear, taking her sweet time.

“Jo,” you gasped, your hips jumping. “Quit teasing—I—I—oh god,” you moaned, and whimpered as Jo reached to untie the bows on either side of your underwear, pulling away the fabric.

She paused then, just looking at you, and you squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention and horny.

“Jo,” you mewled. “Come on, just—”

Jo pressed a hand against your hips absently, her eyes still fixed on your wet sex. She didn’t say anything, but kept her hand against your pelvic bone as she sighed and then leaned in close.

You sighed and watched as Jo sank between your legs. Her eyes flickered up to meet yours a moment before and you locked eyes with her and felt a gush of arousal leak out of you as you saw the desire and want reflected in her eyes. Then her mouth was on your pussy and you let out a surprisingly loud groan, your hips arching into Jo’s mouth.

She made a muffled sound of protest and pressed her arm against your lower stomach, keeping you still as she licked at the inside of your cunt.

Jo started with slow strokes of her tongue, almost lovingly lapping up all of your excess arousal, before she pressed her tongue into you and your eyes rolled back in bliss, your fingers relaxing in your hair. She fucked you with her tongue for a minute and then used her free hand to press against your clit. She started with her thumb, using broad, firm strokes as she coaxed your clit until it was throbbing.

You groaned and worked your legs over Jo’s shoulders so you could tilt your hips enough to get Jo where you wanted her.

She chuckled softly and then pressed a soft kiss against your clit, before using her fingers to circle it as she licked you dry.

Your hips started to rock against Jo’s arm and you freed your hands from Jo’s hair to pull at your nipples. You nerve endings were sparking pleasantly, arousal building slow and sweet in the pit of your stomach.

Jo sighed softly against you and the suddenly her mouth and fingers disappeared. You cried out in protest, leaning up on your elbows, but Jo smirked, her pointer finger in her mouth, her honey-brown eyes fixed on you. She released her finger with a wet pop and pressed it up into you without any kind of warning.

You groaned and your hips arched, and her mouth found its way back to your clit, her finger pumping in and out of you at an easy pace, her tongue against your clit in delicious pressure.

The arousal in your belly built quickly then and you grunted, your hips pumping. “Jo,” you gasped, and she added her middle finger, pumping them quicker. “Yes, Jo, fuck,” you gasped. “Yes. Please.”

“That’s right,” Jo cooed, pulling her mouth off your clit. “You wanna come, baby girl?”

Your walls clenched and you groaned low in the pit of your stomach. “Yes, Jo, yes.”

“Mmkay,” Jo hummed, pressing her mouth against your clit again. She moved her fingers faster and you grunted.

“Jo,” you breathed. “Jo, I’m—oh, fuck, I’m—I’m gonna—”

“That’s right,” Jo said gently, licking a stripe up your slit. “That’s right, baby, come on. Let it go.”

Your eyes rolled back in your head and your hips arched against Jo.

“I’m—I—” You broke off in a sharp cry, your body arched, and then the dam broke and you rode out your orgasm against Jo’s fingers.

She watched you come undone, her cheeks flushed, her fingers buried in your clenching, pulsing sex as you humped her hand for all it was worth.

You came down slowly, dreamily. “Fuck,” you breathed quietly as Jo pulled her hand out of your pussy. “That was—”

“Pretty spectacular, huh?” she asked with a smirk, and you rolled your eyes, but couldn’t keep the grin from your face as you sat up in the seat.

Jo watched you a moment and then put her fingers in her mouth, sucking your juices off of her fingers. She groaned and let her eyes closed. You felt arousal stir in the pit of your stomach and reached for her again.

“Your turn,” you breathed, pressing your lips against her ear.

/*/

“No,” Jo said after a moment. “That’s not what I was saying last night, was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> leaving it open because I might maybe write a part two.


End file.
